Walking Disaster
by BubbleBunz
Summary: Meredith Grey is distraught and all alone in the world until Derek Shepherd finds her all alone sitting by a lake one night. He quickly develops feeling for the young woman but what happens when her abusive mother turns out to be his boss? MerDer AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of its characters.**

It was the first day of Christmas Break.

Her shoulders were slumped, her hair was flowing over her faces so no eyes could see the horror that was her face. Her hands were buried deep in the pockets of her oversized hoodie fidgeting with the box of cigarettes inside. She wasn't really walking, it was more like trudging, she was dragging her feet along the sidewalk. No eyes could bear witness to steady stream of tears pouring down her face. Or the gash on the side of her cheek bleeding profusely. Not to mention the cut in her nose that dripped ever so slowly.

She didn't have anywhere to go, her had mother just kicked her out out of the house. Most mothers are happy when their child gives them a surprise visit over the holidays. Not Ellis. Meredith coming home just made Ellis violent, she had always been abusive to Meredith. It was always a push here, a slap there. The occasional thing was thrown at her head. But it was never this bad. Ellis has never yelled so much or caused Meredith so much physical harm. She threw a bottle of tequila at Meredith. She is now walking barefoot with several glass shards in them. Her eyes burned with an almost blinding pain from a mix of blood and her woeful tears. The throbbing pain radiating throughout her body was insufferable. And blood running down her face was slowly staining her hoodie. It was her favorite, Richard had bought it for her.

The old bitch didn't even let Meredith take her any of her bags with her. So all she had was a box of cigarettes and a lighter. The two things she always had with her. Because you never know when you need a smoke.

After 15 minutes of painstakingly slow walking, she reaches the lake. And she just collapses on the patch grass beside it. The moonlight shone down on her desolate form. The blood blanketing her body was beginning to turn brown and harden. Her vision was starting to blurr due to the blood that begun dry over and around her eyes, causing everything to be slightly tinted red.

She was so busy smoking her third cigarette of the hour that she didn't notice the tall man dark hair and

sky blue eyes with his hands in his pockets approaching her.

He couldn't see on the blood she had dripped onto the grass or the way her honey colored hair was swimming in a sea of red. Somehow he hadn't even noticed how the air reacked of smoke and blood. He was encapsulated by her, no matter how dejected her petite form looked hunched over, smoking a cigarette. She was still the most beautiful he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Hey"

The sudden voice makes her flinch and drop her cigarette. She is still in an excruciating amount of pain since the beating she took from her mother.

"FUCK" she screams so loudly her voice echoes for 5 whole seconds in the night.

"What's the mat- holy shit are you ok?" the mans voice quickly became concerned as he finally notices how broken the young woman really is.

"I'm fine," Meredith says through gritted teeth trying her best not to cry, failing miserably.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll take you back to my place and get you cleaned up ok?" he says inching closer to Meredith whose minute frame was beginning to shake slightly. The pain was becoming so unbearable that she didn't speak, she just simply nodded.

She didn't want help, nor did she need it. She was fine. Really, she was ok, she just felt like she was about to pass out. Once he cleaned her up she would be sent on her way, because nothing was wrong everything was just fine. Or at least that's what she wanted to believe.

He picks her up bridal style carefully hoping not to cause the poor woman any more harm. And begins the trek to his mothers house.

"Derek" the man voices after several minutes of eerie silence passes.

"Hm?" Meredith says with her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"My name is Derek"

"Meredith"

**A/N: I just got the idea of this AU fanfiction and I couldn't get it out of my head. This one is MerDer and as you can tell is not Ellis friendly. I am still writing Broken Dreams. I just really liked the idea of this so I wrote it instead of editing and publishing the next chapter for it. Mark, Addison and Richard will also be prominent in this story. If there are any other characters you would like to see in it comment down below.**


End file.
